Begin Again
by faberrynewbie
Summary: Faberry AU one-shot loosely based on the movie "Begin Again", but some parts are different. Rachel is starting to become more famous on Broadway. Quinn is just the girlfriend who tags along on the ride. What will happen next when Rachel make a horrible mistake?


**_Faberry AU one-shot loosely based on the movie "Begin Again", but some parts are different. Rachel is starting to become more famous on Broadway. Quinn is just the girlfriend who tags along on the ride. What will happen next when Rachel make a horrible mistake?_**

"I can't believe we're actually in New York!" Rachel says as she breathes in the air of the city they just arrived at.

"Well, do you know why we're here?" Quinn says as the girl beside her giggles and hums.

"We're here because there's this talented girl who's going to be a broadway sensation, and if I'm not mistaken that girl happens to be my girlfriend." Quinn continues as she kisses her giggling girlfriend on her cheek.

"I'm really nervous right now. New York is soo big and what if the director doesn't like me, what if- what if my co-star doesn't like me, and what if they're all more talented than me and when they realized that they're going to dump me and-" Rachel is cut off with a kiss on her lips. She immediately smiles and kisses back.

"You're going to be okay, Rach. In fact, I think you're going to show the New Yorkers the new definition of talented. You're gonna be so amazing that your shows are going to be sold out every night, and-"

"You'll be sitting there, at the front row watching me." Rachel finishes.

"Yes, of course I'll be there, sweetheart." Rachel leans in and they kiss again when the car stops and someone opens the door.

"Hi, Rachel! Nice to meet you! I'm Karen. I'll be your manager. And Hi! Nice to meet you!" A blonde woman greets them and shakes their hand with a big smile.

"Hi, Karen! Nice to meet you, too!" Rachel greets back and goes with Quinn to grab their bags.

"Okay. First, I think the two of you can use a little rest from all the flights, so I'm going to show you to your apartment. Right this way." Karen announces happily and leads the way to the building. Rachel looks at Quinn and Quinn stares back smiling lovingly.

"Here we are and here's my number. Call me if you need anything. And, don't forget we have the meetings for wardrobes, dialogues, and everything tomorrow. So, enjoy!" Karen says as she leaves and closes the door.

"Look at this place. It's huge!" Quinn smiles.

"I know. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rachel smiles teasingly.

"Depends." Quinn smiles and walks to her, placing her hands on Rachel's waist.

"Are you thinking of this?" A kiss on the cheek.

"Or maybe this?" A kiss on her lips.

"Or probably this?" A kiss on her neck. Rachel groans and Quinn smiles more widely.

"Do you really wanna know what I'm thinking Quinn?" Quinn just continues kissing her neck.

"Oh, okay. How about I just show you, then."

Lips connect. Tongues fight for dominance. Hands all around each other. Clothes are thrown on the floor, one by one. Bedroom is their destination.

After a whole lot of sex

"That was mind blowing." Quinn says laying on top of her girlfriend's chest.

"Couldn't agree more, babe." Rachel runs her fingers lovingly through Quinn's hair.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Quinn sits up.

"Of course. What is it sweetie?" Rachel sits up too facing Quinn.

"Do you think I should get a vacation or something for a week and let you settle in here first, you know, get used to the city and everything?"

"No. No, babe. I don't even think I could've done this without you." Rachel kisses her forehead.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asks again.

"Of course I'm sure. You don't need to worry about that, okay?" Rachel touches Quinn's cheek and smiles.

"Okay." Quinn smiles and kisses her girlfriend.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Quinn walks to a nearby coffee shop to buy some coffee and then she goes to the building where Rachel's having her meetings.

"Hey!" Rachel greets her with a kiss.

"Hey! How are the meetings?" Quinn asks with a smile.

"We have a lot to do, but most are just typical things. You know, trying clothes, rehearsals, meeting co-stars-"

"Rachel, we need you to run the lines now. Be on the stage in 5 minutes." A voice sounds through the speaker.

"I'm sor-"

"That's okay."

"Are you sure? Cause I still have that five minutes to-" Quinn laughs and puts her hand on Rachel's cheek.

"I'm okay. Now go and make me proud, superstar." Quinn kisses her and Rachel hurries to the stage.

Quinn is tired with people passing by asking who she is and what she's doing sitting alone at the back row. Well, she's waiting for her girlfriend, but it looks like Rachel won't be finishing soon. So she walks out and decides to have a little walk in the city. That's when she remembers.

"Puckerman here." A voice sounds through her phone.

"Hey, Puck!" Quinn smiles.

"Holy shit! What's taken you so long to call me, Fabray? It's been ages!" It's obvious that the guy's now grinning. Quinn laughs a little, remembering his face.

"It definitely has been ages. Listen, I'm in New York, and I kind of have some free time. So, um"

"You're in New York? Where are you? I'll come pick you up right now."

"Well, I don't want to bother you-"

"Tell me where you are now, Fabray."

"Fine. I'm at this little coffee shop at the 5th and Broadway."

"I'll be there in five." And he hangs up.

"Quinn Fabray!" She hears a guy shouting her name.

"Noah Puckerman!" She stands up to see a mohawked guy looking at her. He walks to her and hugs her just as tightly as he would have a couple years then.

"It's good to see some things never change." Quinn says, looking at his mohawk.

"Oh, this mohawk will never go away, babe. How have you been?" Puck smiles and they sit together.

"I've been great. I'm trying to write now, so I guess I'm looking for inspiration in the city, you know?"

"Well, once your book's out, I'll be at the first line to buy it." He smiles smugly.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you." She lets our a breathe.

"It's really good to see you again. It makes me feel a bit better that I actually know someone in this big city." Quinn speaks again.

"Back at you, Fabray. So, tell me, how long are you staying here?"

"I don't know. I mean I came here because my girlfriend, Rachel Berry, is going to be in this big Broadway show and I'm here to support her."

"Wait. Wait a minute! Rachel Berry? The new lead in Funny Girl? The new Fanny Brice? The little girl with a big voice? That girl is your girlfriend?" Puck asks excitedly.

"Um, yes?"

"Holy shit! This is unbelievable. I gotta tell you, you have a perfect taste in women! Damn. I didn't know you had it in you, Fabray." Puck teases her and laughs.

"I know, I know. She's perfect. But anyway, she's really busy and I'm bored in the big apple with nobody to accompany me."

"That's awesome. How about we have a night out together tonight? Tell you what, let's go to my apartment and we'll go to the bar where I sing every night."

"Sure. That sounds fun. Plus, I really feel like mocking your voice now."

"Oh, you love my voice, babe. Everyone does." They laugh and enjoy their night together.

Quinn comes home to find Rachel sitting on their bed.

"Hey! I'm so sorry I didn't wait up on you at the rehearsal. I had a friend in the city and I thought it'd be fun to hang out with him, you know? Catch up." Quinn sits by Rachel's side.

"Hey! Yeah, yeah, it's okay. It was really tiring, though."

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetheart. Let's get you to sleep, alright? Come on." Quinn wraps her arm around Rachel and cuddle under the blanket. Quinn kisses Rachel's head and they sleep till the next morning.

Rachel wakes up with a smile on her face when she smells blueberry pancakes. She puts on a simple sweater and walks out to the kitchen.

"Morning, babe." Quinn walks to her girlfriend and gives her a kiss.

"Hmm, this is a good way to wake up." She smiles and grabs a cup of coffee.

"Only the best for my superstar." Quinn brings her a plate of blueberry pancakes.

"Thank you so much, Quinn. I know we haven't had much time to spend together with my busy schedule and everything-" She is cut off again by a kiss.

"There you go rambling again. Don't worry about it, okay? I understand. Now, eat your pancakes or they'll get cold." Rachel smiles lovingly at Quinn who goes back to the stove making some more pancakes for herself.

"Did you know that my girlfriend makes the most delicious blueberry pancakes in the entire world?" Rachel speaks with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Oh, really?" Quinn laughs and raises her brow. She turns off the stove and joins her girlfriend for breakfast.

"Seriously. When you eat it, it's like having pancake-gasm in your mouth." Quinn laughs at this.

"You're such a dork." Quinn shakes her head laughing. Suddenly, a phone rings.

"I'm sorry, it's Karen. I gotta take-"

"It's okay. Pick it up." Rachel hesitantly picks up her phone looking at Quinn all the time.

"Um, hey! Yeah, no, of course not. Yes. Okay. Alright, alright. See you. Bye." And then Rachel hangs up.

"What did she say?" Quinn asks while eating her pancakes.

"Um, she told me we're gonna have to deal with the wardrobe thing again." Rachel sits and eats her pancake.

"Okay, and when is that?"

"They actually need me now. So..." It's obvious to see Rachel's guilt on her face.

"Oh. It's fine, it's fine, really." Quinn fakes a smile.

"Baby, I know when you're faking your smile, you know that, right?" Rachel moves closer to her girlfriend.

"It's fine. I promise. You do what you have to do, and make me proud out there. Okay?" Quinn kisses Rachel's cheek.

"Okay, okay. I'll make it up to you. I promise." Rachel hurries up to the bathroom while Quinn sits alone finishing her breakfast.

"You're in town with your sexy girlfriend, and yet, you're here eating burger with me." Puck says to Quinn.

"Oh, shut up." Quinn smacks Puck lightly on his shoulder.

"Ow! That hurts."

"Weak!" Quinn says after a big bite of her burger.

"But seriously, though. Why are you here?"

"She's busy. I'm not." Quinn answers simply and swallows her drink again.

"Fine." Puck gives up.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head home." Quinn says as she takes the last bite of her burger and wiping her hand on the tissue.

"Alright, I'll take you home." He says as they stand up and walk together.

"I don't think she's home." Quinn says as she looks for her keys to the apartment. When she finally finds it, she opens the door and invites Puck in.

"Woah! This place is huge." Puck says as they walk in.

"I know, right?" She takes off her jacket and continues walking to the kitchen.

"Good thing I'm here in the city. If I weren't, you'd be stuck here all day alone." Puck says as he sits on the couch.

"You're the best, Puck." She smiles as she sits beside him.

"Well, as sad as that would be, I gotta go right now. My band mate is giving me hard time saying I'm not hanging out enough with them lately."

"That's bull. You're just with me for a couple of hours."

"I know, right?"

"I wish you could stay." Quinn drops her head to Puck's shoulder.

"Yeah, I wish I could. You know you could always come to the bar." Quinn shrugs and silence hangs over them for a couple of minutes until Puck stands up and bids his goodbye to his friend.

"And, I'm alone again." Quinn sighs.

Quinn just finishes taking a bath when her phone rings.

"Hey, Rach!" Quinn smiles into her phone.

"Hey, Quinn!"

"What's up?"

"Um, I think I'm gonna be home late tonight. You know, rehearsals and everything. Um, is that okay?" Rachel hesitates.

"Okay, then. Well, I guess it's just me again tonight." Quinn sighs.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'll make it up to you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Thank you so much. Bye!"

"Bye. I lo-" And the line is cut.

Quinn wakes up the next day, alone in her bed. Somehow, Rachel wakes up before her. Well, that's rare, she thinks to herself. Quinn walks into the kitchen to find Rachel, already well-dressed, sipping her coffee and talking to her phone.

"Mor-" Quinn is cut by Rachel lifting a finger at her, signaling her to wait a moment.

"Okay, just take care of everything. Alright. Thank you so much." Rachel says to the phone and then hangs up.

"Morning, sweetie. How was your sleep?" Rachel asks her while handing her a cup of coffee.

"It was alright, I guess. Why are you so quickly dressed in the morning?"

"Um, I'll be having lots of busy days and nights with the show. So, um, I have to be early in the morning. I hope you understand." Rachel holds Quinn's hands.

"It's alright. I'll be fine." Quinn sighs.

"I'm terribly sorry. I-" A phone rings. Rachel sighs when Quinn scoffs and walks away from her. Finally, she answers it hesitantly.

"Okay, okay, I'll be there in 5. Thanks, Karen." She hangs up and puts the phone in her bag.

"Just go. They need you." Quinn speaks softly.

"Baby-" Rachel tries again.

"Don't- just don't make me feel even more guilty for being selfish about this, okay? Just- just do what you have to do." Quinn speaks sadly. Rachel nods and walks out the door.

And their days pass by as Rachel being busy and Quinn being lonely. She casually hangs out with Puck, but Puck isn't always available. So she mostly walks around by herself. She sleeps alone at night and wakes up alone in her bed the next morning.

"I'm going back." Quinn suddenly speaks at their 'breakfast'.

"Huh? I'm sorry, going back? Where? New Haven?" Rachel asks.

"Yes, New Haven. I'm leaving in two days." Quinn answers with no expression.

"Are you being serious? I mean, we just got here. My career is here and I belong here. We belong here, Quinn."

"We? I didn't even know there was an 'us' anymore." Quinn speaks softly.

"What do you mean by that?" Rachel eyes Quinn carefully.

"You know what? I'm sick of this. I'm sick of everything and everyone who needs you on that stupid Broadway show. You're always out, I never even see you anymore." Quinn speaks loudly.

"I'm trying to work here, okay? I'm making a living, for you, for us. My job just happens to inquire a lot of my time outside this apartment and you're saying it's my fault now? This is nonsense, Quinn." Rachel defenses herself.

"Then tell me about your day yesterday. Tell me what you've been doing all the time you were out." Quinn speaks more angrily.

"Well, we ran our lines and tested our lines. Then we met our understudies, and uh had a cast meeting."

"Oh, and that took you seventeen hours to get all of that done? I'm sure you could be done with all of that in less than that."

"That's because you never do these things, Quinn. You don't understand-"

"Don't you dare say that! Don't tell me I don't understand! I have understood you for three years, Rachel, and no matter how busy you are, you're never like this." A tear rolls down Quinn's cheek and she wipes it away.

"Like what, Quinn?"

"Do you even remember the last time you said you loved me, Rachel?" Quinn is crying at this point while Rachel is speechless. Quinn grabs her jacket and leaves the apartment. She doesn't know a lot of places in the city. She only knows one bar, the bar that her friend sings at. So she goes there.

"One beer, please." She says to the bartender. She sighs and wipes her tears away, trying not to look like she had just cried.

"Hey, Fabray!" Puck shouts at her, smiling when she catches his eye.

"Hey!" Quinn shouts back.

"Give me a minute, okay? I have to sing a few more songs." He shouts again.

"Okay." Quinn shouts while smiling at him.

"Boyfriend?" A stranger asks her.

"Puck? Oh, no. He's just a friend." She laughs a bit.

"Brittany S. Pierce." The stranger introduces himself.

"Quinn Fabray." She smiles.

"Nice to meet you, Quinn Fabray. Now, tell me what makes you so sad tonight."

"Well, I kind of got into a fight with my girlfriend, and I'm going back home tomorrow."

"With her?" Brittany asks.

"Without her."

"Then you should make up tonight before you go back." She answers simply.

"It's not that easy." Quinn sighs.

"Do you love her?"

"With all of my heart." Quinn answers without a doubt.

"Then it should be easy. Go home now and tell her what you need to tell her."

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk first, you know, just to clear my head for a while. And after that, I'm gonna go talk to her." Quinn leaves some money on the bar and stands up.

"That sounds great. I got a feeling we're gonna be good friends, Quinn." Brittany smiles at her.

"Well, thanks for your advice, Brittany."

With that, Quinn leaves the bar and walks home. When she arrives at the apartment, she finds Rachel sitting on the couch with a beer in her hand.

"Hey, Quinn." Rachel speaks softly, looking down.

"Hey. I'm sorry." Quinn speaks softly, but loud enough for both of them to hear.

"No, I'm-"

"Don't interrupt first, okay? I'm sorry for overreacting. I just- I feel really lonely without you, and I feel like you don't even care about me anymore, you know? Like I didn't matter and us didn't exist anymore. I'm scared to lose this, us, but I know we can work this out, right?"

"Look, you don't need to be sorry. I'm the one who's sorry. I know the position I've put you in and I- if I'm being totally honest, I didn't even realize my total change."

"But," Rachel continues, "there's one more thing. There's a reason why I wasn't close with you and saying all of those were work things. I didn't exactly know how it happened, it just happened when I woke up it just had happened, and I want you to know that I'm really sorry-"

"Oh my god." Quinn puts her hand on her mouth. "Tell me it's not what I think it is." Quinn is crying loudly now, while Rachel looks hurted and guilty.

"Please, please, tell me I'm wrong. Tell me- tell me I'm just thinking crazy and it's not possible."

"I'm so sorry, Quinn." Rachel looks down.

"Who was it?" Quinn asks while still crying.

"It's not important who-"

"Damn it, Rachel! For god's sake, tell me who it was." Quinn screams.

"It was Karen." Quinn gasps.

"Look, it was nothing. We were out partying and the next thing I know we were both naked in a bed, but it meant nothing to me. I swear it was nothing because after that I thought of you of how much I love you."

"Don't you dare tell me that you love me! You cheated on me, Rachel. That's not how you treat people you fucking love." Quinn screams at her then walks to her bedroom, pulls out her suitcase and fills it with her clothes.

"I'm sorry, okay? Look, can we please talk about this? I made a mistake, and I confessed and now I want us back. I'll never cheat on you again. Please don't leave. I lov-"

"You don't have the right to say that to me anymore, Rachel. We're done." Quinn moves past Rachel dragging her suitcase to the door.

"What do you mean with you're done. We're not done, Quinn. We're destined to be together, remember? You can't break up with me. I'm nothing without you." Rachel pleads.

"Then you should've thought about that before you slept with Karen. Now step away from the door." Quinn stares at her with a cold stare.

"Please, Quinn. Just give me one more chance. I promise I'll never hurt you again. Please-"

"Just step away, Rachel." Quinn pleads with a cry. Finally, Rachel steps away and watches Quinn walks out their apartment. Out of each other's sight, they both break down crying.

"Don't go back to New Haven. Just stay here. You can stay with me." Puck says to her.

"But I have to write, Puck. And being here doesn't help. All I'm gonna remember about New York is that my girlfriend for three years just cheated on me."

"Look, just come down to the bar with me tomorrow, and if it still doesn't change your mind then you can go home, okay?"

"Fine." Quinn answers shortly.

"Come here, I wanna introduce you to someone." Puck grabs Quinn's hand.

"This is Brittany. Brittany, this is Quinn." Puck smiles at the two blondes standing in front of him.

"Oh, yeah, I know her. We met yesterday talking about my fight with Rachel." Quinn says to Puck.

"Oh, that's even better! Now, Brittany here is a music producer. She wants to produce my band, but the problem is, I can't write a song with, you know, poetic words, but I'm good with the music things."

"And what do I have to do with this?" Quinn asks.

"You're a writer, and plus you also know about music. So I was wondering if you want to join me in the writings, maybe some of the music. We can even do a duet together." Puck smiles, full of hope.

"Well, I don't know about that, since I haven't sung since high school and plus I'm not too sure about this." Quinn replies.

"Look, if it's about the money then I can guarantee we all will get a fair and great share. I've listened to Puck's band, and I'm about eighty-percent sure they're going to smash." Brittany reassures her.

"It's not exactly about the money, you know? It's just- it's something that I've never done before." Quinn hesitates.

"Then let's do this together and see what comes out of it. What do you say?" Puck looks at Quinn.

"Okay, then. I'll do it." Quinn nods and smiles.

"Yeah!" Puck screams.

"This is going to be great!" Brittany claps happily.

24 missed calls from Rachel Berry and 9 voice messages.

"Hey! This is Quinn Fabray's phone. Tell me what you wanna tell me after the beep."

BEEP

"Quinn, I'm really terribly sorry. I broke it off with Karen and I wanna be with you. Please come back with me."

BEEP

"Quinn, please, please answer my calls. I'm sorry for everything I've done and I realize I was being a jerk to you. Please pick up."

BEEP

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it so you can understand how sorry I am?"

BEEP

"I'm really sorry about everything. I know I've been awful and horrible. Please forgive me."

BEEP

"Please tell me where you are. I miss you so much. I'm nothing without you. Please, Quinn." And there was a sob.

BEEP

"I don't know what I'm doing without you. I'm hopeless and soulless. Please come back, Quinn. I need you."

BEEP

"What can I do for you to forgive me? Tell me. I'll do anything to get it.

Just name it and I'll do it."

BEEP

"I'm so hopeless, aren't I? I understand if you won't pick up. I wouldn't pick up either if I were you."

BEEP

"I miss you so much, Quinn. I feel like I'm barely living these days. I have this emptiness inside of me that can only be filled by you. You're my life. I can't live without you. Please give me one last chance. I lo-" BEEP

"How are you doing, Quinn?" Brittany greets her as she walks into the studio.

"I've been better, much better." Quinn replies.

"Well, you'll get through this. You're strong." Brittany smiles.

"Thanks, Britt." Quinn smiles back.

"So, how's the writing going?" Brittany asks.

"It's been surprisingly great. Puck's actually got some serious tunes."

"I know, right? That kid's really talented."

"Damn right he is!" Puck walks in smiling smugly.

"Speak of the devil." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"So are you guys doing any recordings today?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah, we actually only got one track left. The song actually was written fully by Quinn. I mean the lyrics and melodies, all credits to her." Puck says to Brittany proudly.

"Wow! That's really great." Brittany smiles.

"Yeah, I think we should do two versions of this song. Like one with me singing it with the band, and one with you singing it and I'll be playing the guitar. What do you think, Britt?" Puck asks.

"That's actually a really great idea. What do you think, Quinn?"

"I'm okay if it's okay with you guys."

"Of course it's okay!" Brittany smiles.

"Okay then! It's decided!" Puck claps and prepares for the recordings.

"Quinn, your phone is ringing." Puck says to her friend.

"Leave it be. It'll stop later." Quinn replies him.

"Look, as angry as you are to her, you can't ignore her forever, you know?"

"I know that. Besides, I wasn't planning to ignore her forever."

"Really?" Puck raises his eye brow.

"Yeah, I was just gonna ignore her for a reaallyy long time." She smiles.

"Seriously, Quinn, you two need to talk. Just you know, solve the unresolved things between the two of you. Cause in reality, you're both just hurting yourselves."

"And when did you get so wise, Puckerman?" Quinn laughs and walks away.

"Hey guys! I have some exciting news!" Brittany bounces into the living room.

"What is it?" Puck asks excitedly.

"The album's done!" Brittany squeals.

"What? It's done?" Puck looks surprised, but excited.

"Yeah. I got it four copies here with me. Each for you, you and me." Brittany gives the album to each one of them.

"What's the other one?" Quinn asks.

"Oh, this one's a special one I got made for you. It only consists of the last song that you sang and recorded, and that's the only track there." Brittany explains.

"It looks beautiful. Thanks, Britt!" Quinn hugs her.

"I know the song was special to you, I can see from the lyrics and everything."

"It is special. Thank you so much." Quinn smiles.

"It's no problem. Okay, anyway. back to business. This album is amazing. We're going to have a launching concert of the album. What do you say?" Brittany asks the group.

"I say, let's do it!" Puck says loudly and happily.

"Hey, Britt. I was wondering if I could ask you a favor." Quinn asks Brittany on the phone.

"Fire away." Brittany replies.

"I was wondering if you could probably get one more of the special CD made? I think I wanna give it to Rachel."

"Just give her yours." Brittany replies easily.

"But if I gave her mine then I won't have the special album anymore."

"Look, let me give you an advice, Quinn. It's obvious that you and Rachel love each other more than anything in the world. Even all the songs you wrote were about her. You can't keep on living like this. You have to forgive her some time in the future. Why wait? Why delay the time for the two of you to be together?"

"She cheated on me, Britt. That's not just something I can forgive in a blink of an eye."

"I'm not saying that it's going to be easy. It's complicated and not simple, but you have to go through that in order to be back with her. Probably have some big fights and adjustments in your lives, but that's okay. In the end, it's going to be okay, but you have to take the first steps. She has begged you to forgive her, but if you can't forgive her yet. Then be honest and maybe start by being friends."

"That makes sense, but what does this have to do with the CD?" Quinn asks.

"I believe that you'll only need one CD to be kept at the Fabray-Berry record shelf, right? You wouldn't want a double of the same CD." Hearing this, Quinn smiles.

"Alright, I know what you mean. Thank you so much, Britt."

"No worries, Quinn."

"Quinn, Quinn! Oh my god! Is this real? Please don't tell me the sentence that states that I am listed as Quinn Fabray's emergency contact." Rachel's frantic voice is heard at the other end, while Quinn laughs a little.

"Yes. Yes, Rachel, it's me. And no, I'm not going to say that sentence, though, you are listed as my emergency contact." Quinn smiles.

"Alright, alright. Um, did you hit the wrong number?"

"Of all the things you wanted to say to me, you decided to say that." They both laugh nervously.

"Well, I don't know what to say now that you're speaking to me again. I just want you to know that I'm really sorry for everything that I've done."

"Look, I don't want to talk about things like this over the phone, okay? Let's have lunch tomorrow. There's this amazing coffee shop near Times Square."

"Lunch? You're inviting me to lunch. Okay. I accept. I mean, I'll be there." Rachel answers nervously and Quinn laughs again.

"You're always funny when you're nervous."

"And you're always perfect when you laugh."

Silence.

"Thank you. I believe I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn finally breaks the silence.

"Yes, you will. Goodbye, Quinn."

"Bye, Rachel."

"Hey, Rach! Over here." Quinn waves to Rachel and stands up. They have an awkward hug, but Quinn still pulls out Rachel's chair and helps her in. She notices Rachel is skinnier and the circles around her eyes are darker now.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Rachel asks.

"I wanna give you something." Quinn looks for the CD in her bag and hands it over to Rachel.

"What's this?"

"It's something I've been working on with some friends, but this one's a special edition. It only contains one track, and there's only one of this special edition in the world."

"Wow. Thank you. I'll listen to it as soon as I get home."

"Good. How's work by the way?"

"Um, I try to spend more time at home, you know? Not partying and all of those unnecessary things."

"Good for you." Quinn smiles.

"I'm doing this for you, Quinn. I miss you so much. Please come back. I feel like I'm not living without you. Whatever I do, they just remind me of you." Rachel pleads, holding Quinn's hand on the table.

"I can't, Rachel. At least not right now. I want to forgive you. Trust me I do. I just- I'm not ready yet."

"Alright then I'll wait for you. I don't care how long I need to wait. I just wanna be with you, nobody else."

"How about we become friends first, okay? Having lunch, talking about our lives now, it feels great talking to you, even if you're not my girlfriend."

"Yet! But okay, I'd love to be your friend, Quinn Fabray." And they both smile.

"I love the song. It's beautiful. -RB"

"If you do, then I should tell you. The launching concert is this Friday night. Come if you can, yeah? -QF"

"I'll be there. -RB"

"Thank you. It means a lot." -QF"

"No worries."

"Is she coming?" Puck asks Quinn before the launching.

"She said she is, but I don't know." Quinn replies.

"Just remember you're singing later, okay?" Puck asks her again.

"Okay, I'll try not to forget that." She smiles at him.

"No signs, yet?" Puck asks her after he performed a few songs.

"Not yet." Quinn is really nervous now.

"Well, it's your turn to sing now. Here's the guitar. I'm so sorry about Rachel."

"It's okay. She's probably busy." Quinn shrugs.

"Hey, everyone! My name's Quinn and as you all know, I wrote most of the songs in the album together with Puck. The songs are really, really good, but I do have a personal favorite of my own. For all of you who have bought the album, you would know this song. This song is about hope and despair, particularly about someone who holds my heart. It's called Lost Stars."

Right on time, Rachel gets through the sea of people to see Quinn clearly.

_**Please don't see**_

_**just a girl caught up in dreams and fantasies**_

_**Please see me**_

_**reaching out for someone I can't see**_

Open your eyes, Quinn. Open them. Rachel thinks to herself.

_**Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow**_

_**Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand**_

_**I'll be damned, Cupid's demanding back his arrow**_

_**So let's get drunk on our tears**_

With eyes full of despair and agony, hazel looks deeply into brown.

**_And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young_**

**_It's hunting season and this lamb is on the run_**

**_Searching for meaning_**

**_But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_**

She's here was all that Quinn could think of at that moment.

_**Who are we?**_

_**Just a speck of dust within the galaxy**_

_**Woe is me**_

_**If we're not careful turns into reality**_

_**But don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow**_

_**Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer**_

_**Turn the page, maybe we'll find a brand new ending**_

_**when we're dancing in our tears**_

Quinn smiles with tearful eyes, catching the brunette's eyes which aren't exactly dry either.

_**And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young**_

_**It's hunting season and this lamb is on the run**_

_**Searching for meaning**_

_**But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?**_

_**I thought I saw you out there crying**_

_**I thought I heard you call my name**_

_**I thought I heard you crying**_

_**But just the same**_

Quinn's eyes never leave Rachel's. It's as if they are the only two people in the room.

_**And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young**_

_**It's hunting season and this lamb is on the run**_

_**Searching for meaning**_

_**But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?**_

_**Are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?**_

The audience cheer and clap loudly for her, but to her they don't matter. All that matters was a brunette standing among the crowd, but obviously standing out from the others.

Rachel runs to Quinn after her performance and hugs her tightly. Their bodies have always fit each other perfectly.

"That was amazing!" Rachel says excitedly as she hugs Quinn.

"Really? Thank you so much." Quinn whispers in Rachel's ear.

"It's only the truth." Rachel smiles as they break the hug.

"Thank you so much for coming. It means a lot to me."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Rachel smiles.

"Do you wanna get out of here? It's really loud and crowded." Quinn asks.

"Sure. Let's go." Rachel smiles.

Once they are somewhere quieter, it becomes awkward because neither of them is talking.

"You know that song was about you, right?" Quinn asks carefully.

"The girl who holds your heart?" Rachel gasps playfully and Quinn teasingly pushes her shoulder.

"I forgive you." Quinn says out of the blue.

"Really? You do?"

"Yes, but if something like that happens again I swear-"

"It won't happen again. I swear. Cross my heart." Rachel makes a cross with her finger on her heart.

"Just so you know, you hold my heart, too. You always have and you always will." Rachel says looking at Quinn.

"Can we start over?" Quinn asks softly, leaning in closer to Rachel.

"We can always start over." Rachel replies softly and leans in. The kiss is unexceptionally amazing.

_***The song is Lost Stars  
**_

_**I think Keira Knightley's version would be more appropriate for the story than Adam Levine's. It doesn't mean Adam's not great, though. The song is beautiful, give it a try.**_

_**anyway, reviews! Xx**_

_**and if you want to, you can follow me on instagram : faberry newbie. Thanks.**_


End file.
